


Worth Waiting For

by Lumeleo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Things are about to get very different. To nobody's surprise, Pietro is impatient.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dearest!

“Can’t this thing go any faster?”

“Pietro, love, you’re literally in the fastest aircraft in the world. Outside Wakanda, anyway, but don’t let Tony hear you say that.” Rhodey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though he couldn’t help the small smile. “Most people would consider three hours from New York to Sokovia to be a modern miracle.”

“Yeah, well, I would have beaten us there by, oh, about three hours.” Pietro had long since abandoned his seat, pacing the small interior of the plane like a caged animal. “This is driving me insane.”

“What, spending some time together with me?” He knew that wasn’t the case, but he figured some teasing might distract Pietro.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Pietro scowled, giving him an unimpressed look. “I’m around you all the time. No, I’m just sick of waiting. We’ve waited long enough.”

“By that same logic, we might as well wait another couple of hours.” Rhodey turned his seat, reaching out his arms. Good thing the plane could basically fly itself. “Come on.”

Pietro frowned, but walked over and allowed himself to get pulled into Rhodey’s lap. “I don’t get how you’re so calm.”

“Calm? Nah, I’m just torn between excited and terrified.” Rhodey leaned in to kiss Pietro’s cheek. “Excited, because yeah, I can’t really wait either. And terrified, because, well. It’s just a couple more hours until our lives change permanently.”

“Most things change lives permanently.” Pietro lifted his eyebrows. “You need a brace to stand up. I spent a good while dead. And yeah, I came back from it, but that still doesn’t mean I can just shrug it off like that.”

“Okay, one, you seem to have gotten over it pretty well. And two, I don’t think you should be comparing permanent injury or death to this.”

Pietro shrugged. “So I move quick with everything, big deal. And I’m not saying anything about this being good or bad, just that we’ve dealt with big things before and made the most of it.”

“Still. Finally becoming parents is a good thing, but it’s also pretty damn important.”

“It also wouldn’t be possible if the poor kid hadn’t lost her family, and that’s also permanent.” Pietro leaned his forehead against Rhodey’s. “Yeah, this is going to change our lives. That’s kind of the point, don’t you think?”

“You are hopeless.” Rhodey chuckled. “Perhaps I should distract you a bit?”

“Hmm, I guess that could help.” Pietro grinned. “Assuming you can keep my attention.”

Apparently Rhodey was not too terrible at keeping Pietro occupied, as he hadn’t managed to actually pace a hole through the bottom of the plane by the time the autopilot warned Rhodey of approaching descent. Pietro decided to do his part to help, rushing around to make sure all their things were ready to go while Rhodey handled the actual landing. Not that it took him more than a couple of seconds, but it still kept him from bursting with impatience, so it counted as activity.

By the time they actually touched down at the tiny airport, Pietro was practically vibrating with impatience. Rhodey had to grasp his hand just to make sure he wouldn’t simply run off. It was probably best not to let him disappear, or Rhodey would never find him again.

He somehow managed to hold Pietro back through the customs and until they spotted the person waiting for them. Her English was quite halting as she greeted them, and she looked relieved as Pietro replied to her in Sokovian. That was fine, Rhodey knew Pietro would translate anything very important. It wasn’t like there was any actual negotiation to do anymore. All the paperwork had been handled already, they were here just for the final bit and the actual pick-up.

God, they were so close.

Somehow Pietro managed not to burst during the way to the orphanage, but Rhodey rather suspected it was a close thing. He certainly wasted no time in getting out of the car as soon as it stopped, only barely stopping to make sure Rhodey got himself out without a problem.

Rhodey was feeling the impatience himself, now, though he doubted it could ever be as bad as it was for Pietro. He knew for a fact there had been times Pietro had gotten bored in the bathroom because there was only so fast even his body could take a piss. It must have been pure torture for him to try to stick to a human walking speed rather than rush through the building trying to find the one specific child.

For all his impatience, Rhodey was fairly sure time stopped altogether when they stepped into a room where a little girl was playing with blocks under the watchful eye of one of the carers. She was a tiny thing, not looking quite even her two years, but her eyes were bright and curious as she turned to look at them and gave a shy smile.

He half expected Pietro to run forward, but for once his partner seemed to have halted as well. When he moved it was with something almost like hesitation, crouching down in front of the child and reaching out his hand. Rhodey found himself holding his breath for a second.

Then, the little girl reached to take Pietro’s hand, her tiny fingers barely wrapping around one of Pietro’s, and Rhodey caught himself making a tiny sound.

Pietro stared at her for a moment, then turned to look at Rhodey, and Rhodey could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

“We have a daughter, James,” Pietro murmured, his voice nearly cracking over the name he didn’t often use, and Rhodey was sure he had never felt quite so happy in his life.


End file.
